


Lost in Translation

by FanficAddiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: When South Korea needs more exposure with hope to up their population and financial situation, they create a new project. Under this legal act, each child in their senior year will house an exchange student for the duration of their high school year. At the end, students are offered residence possibilities and more. You know, that's all good for the country and all, but what about Yunho? The kid living with him is rude, doesn't know common Korean courtesy, and fuck! They guy doesn't know an ounce of Korean!





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho opened to door and got his first glance of the stranger who would be sharing his living space for the next year of his life. He was surprised to find the boy was Asian as well since he was told the boy's name was Micky Park. He was a little shorter than Yunho himself, maybe two inches or so and he was rather slim - clearly not athletic. His clothes were foreign, some random graphic design on his shirt and baggy jeans help up precariously by a belt. He wore casual sneakers and only held a suitcase on rollers beside him.  
  
_"Hey,"_  Micky spoke.  
  
Yunho blinked a moment, confused. He was horrible at English and it took a moment to realize the other had simply greeted him. "Hello," he said in response. "Sorry, I don't know English," he told him sheepishly and stepped aside to allow the new boy entry.  
  
_"What?_ " Micky asked, brows furrowing. He walked into the house anyway since it was a little cold outside. He shook his head.  _"Are you Youknow?"_  he asked.  _"This is the Juhngs place, right?"_  
  
Yunho got nothing out of that except some really botched out version of his name. At least he  _thought_  the guy was saying his name. "You don't know Korean?" he asked, feeling a little dismayed.  
  
_"Dude, I don't get what you're saying._ " he said, sounding irritated now and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
Not liking that tone at all, Yunho narrowed his eyes. "Don't be a jerk," he told the boy who wouldn't even understand him. 'Shit, well this is looking up, isn't it?' he asked himself sarcastically. He pointed to himself and said slowly, as if speaking to a slow three year old. "Jung Yunho." And then to make sure, he pointed to the other. "Micky?"  
  
Micky let out a huff, hackles rising at how the other spoke to him.  _"Douchebag,"_  he muttered.  
  
Yunho wasn't stupid. He could guess that whatever had left the guy's mouth wasn't nice. As he went to respond, his mother suddenly bustled into the entry way, no doubt curious as to what was keeping their son. "Yunho, what's wrong? Who's at the-" She suddenly spotted Micky next to him and her face lit up. "Hi! You must be Micky," she said.  
  
Micky just stared at her.  _"What?"_  he asked dully, though without much irritation. Good. Because if the kid had so much as slightly disrespected his mother, Yunho would have killed him.  
  
She blinked, just like her son and her mouth opened a little in surprise as she realized the situation. She laughed a bit.  _"Sorry,"_  she responded in jilted English.  _"I no know you speak no Korean. Any little?"_  
  
Micky tilted his head to the side in a confused sight as he tried to work out what she has meant. Yunho saw him repeating what his mother had asked to himself quietly. Then his eyes opened in understanding and he smiled at her. Yunho was surprised at how large and full the smile was. It made the boy look handsome. Not that Yunho was into stupid guys. Or rude ones with an attitude.  
  
_"Unfortunately no. I never learned Korean from my parents. All they brought with them to America was baby me and the name Yoochun Park. But Micky is easier for everyone else."_  He laughed.  
  
He must have seen the somewhat confused look Yunho's mother was casting him because he blushed and gave a sheepish grin. He reworked his sentence to make it easier.  _"No Korean. English."_ He pause and pointed to himself.  _"Pak Yoochun."_  He gave it his best Korean pronunciation from what he could remember of his parents calling him that when he was young and then said,  _"Micky Park."_  
  
"Ah!" Yunho's mother said, sounding triumphant when she finally understood. "Yoochun," she said with finality and a nod to emphasize it.  
  
Yunho just stared at them with a blank look. "What?"  
  
His mother glanced his way and gave him an indulgent smile. "Really, Yunho, you should really pay more attention in English class," she chastised lightly.  
  
He only huffed but then asked, "Who's Yoochun?"  
  
"Oh, that's his name. Or, well, his birth name. He changed it-" she paused, "- I think that's what he meant anyway." She shrugged. "It seemed Yoochun doesn't know any Korean, so we're really going to have to help him out here."  
  
Oh, how grand.  
  
"Why don't you take him up to our guest room and help him get settled in. Dinner's almost ready." She shooed them off without a glance as she turned to head towards the kitchen.  
  
Yunho stared after her feeling lost. He turned to glance at Yoochun who was staring at him, waiting. He sighed and rolled his eyes. 'This year is going to suck,' he decided. "Come on," he said with a wave of his hand and turned up the stairs. The guest bedroom was right across from Yunho's and right beside the bathroom. Yunho told him, "That's my room," as he pointed to his door. "And that's the bathroom. This is where you'll stay." Again, he motioned to the door to his right on the landing of the second floor.  
  
He faced Yoochun who was scowling at him.  _"Dude, I just said I don't know Korean. You're literally speaking another language here."_  He crossed his arms.  
  
Yunho only let out a sigh and  ran a hand over his face. "This is so annoying."  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes.  _"This is so annoying,"_  he groused.

Yunho frowned at the other boy and crossed his own arms. If he wasn't so irritated at their 'guest', he would find it funny how they stood glaring at each other, both standing in similar positions.

“Yunho, hurry up! Dinner's ready!” his mother's voice called up the stairs. At the same time, the front door opened and he heard the deeper voice of his father coming home from work.

With a shake of his head, Yunho ignored the frustration he felt and once more gestured in the universal sigh for 'follow me', and opened the door to his right. The room was clean and made presentable. The bed had new sheets and pillow cases, though they were both a bland white. The room wasn't big, but it would be comfortable for their visitor since he was only a high schooler and didn't bring much with him anyway. Yunho wondered at that.

He turned back to find that Yoochun had indeed followed him in though he still looked irate to a degree. “Your room,” he said, though it was pointless. When Yoochun cut him a sharp look, Yunho huffed. He pointed to Yoochun then to the bed. “Yours.” He then turned around and went to the dresser and pulled open the empty drawers and followed that with opening up the window and letting some warm night air into the room. He gestured to the entire room and then Yoochun's suitcase. “Get it?” he asked sarcastically, tone slightly biting.

Yoochun, who had been looking around, glanced his way for a moment and tutted. With a jumble of words that made absolutely no sense to Yunho, Yoochun picked up his suitcase and set it down on the bed.  _“I'm not an idiot, you know.”_

“What?” Yunho asked, resigned. If that was how the kid was going to pronounce his name, he had better get used to it.

“ _What?”_  Yoochun tiredly asked. He looked up to see Yunho standing there, expectant. Confused, he looked around, trying to find out what he was waiting for. Then his last words hit him and he started to laugh.  _“No, not Youknow, 'you know.' Dude, your name is so inconvenient.”_

“Will you stop laughing at me?!” Yunho snapped, thinking Yoochun was mocking him.

Surprised by the sudden tone, Yoochun straightened and stared at the other.  _“Dude, what the hell is your problem!?”_

“Oh, don't get snippy with me, American! Just because you're a guest here doesn't excuse you from your attitude,” he growled out.

Yoochun stared at Yunho, dumbstruck at his outburst. His mouth was open in obvious surprise, but a sudden blush took his cheeks, confusing Yunho.  _“Do you always talk that deeply when angry?”_  Yoochun asked, more to himself. He looked away, embarrassed.

Yunho didn't understand the sudden change in the other boy. But when his mother appeared at the door, hands on her hips, he didn't have a chance to figure it out.

“Don't make me tell you again, Jung Yunho.”

Yunho nodded. “Sorry, Mom. It's just... hard getting Yoochun to understand.”

His mother gave an amused snort and a fond roll of her eyes. “Alright, downstairs with you. Both of you.” She jerked her head behind her, towards the stairs with a kind smile in Yoochun's direction.

Grinning, Yoochun easily left his stuff there and followed her direction.  _“Something smells good, Mrs. Juhng.”_

She smiled, somewhat confused, and nodded.  _“Come. Food.”_

Yoochun grinned and cast a satisfied look at Yunho.  _“Now that's how you treat a guest.”_

Yunho knew nothing but the fact that the boy sounded smug and that was enough to make his hackles rise. “You little shit,” Yunho stated.

“Yunho!” his mother exclaimed. “Language!”

“Mom, it's not my fault! He's being an absolute jerk!”

“He's our guest, Yunho. And he's far from home, surrounded by people who don't know what he's saying. Give him a break. I'm sure it's nothing but stress. Give him a chance.”

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Yunho grossed under his breath and walked passed them both and trotted down to the kitchen. He briefly heard his mother say something in English, but didn't bother trying to remember the little bit of English he knew to realize she had pointed out the bathroom.

If he hoped dinner would be better, he was wrong. His father was a business man and had studied hard to get a good job he enjoyed. They lived comfortably off his paycheck alone as he wanted Yunho's mother to be a stay at home wife. So he really shouldn't have been surprised that his father knew English. He knew French, Japanese, and Mandarin, so why not English too?

Yunho sat low in his seat and picked lightly at his food as he sulked.

“ _The guy sitting beside me on the plane couldn't stop talking about leaving his pet at home. It was so irritating! It's not like it wouldn't be taken care of,”_  Yoochun was saying.

His father nodded.  _“But that fear is understandable. These days, with expenses, it's not surprising that many people aren't traveling for their leisure. Kids especially wouldn't be used to traveling without their parents. And being away for a year at that. It can be scary for a lot of people.”_

Their guest shrugged.  _“That's true. But the girl to my right wouldn't shut up the entire flight. And it had nothing to do with missing home.”_  He rolled his eyes.  _“She was talking about 'Hot Korean Guys,' 'Idols,' and falling in love. It was kind of hilarious, under the annoyingness of it all.”_  He took another bite of his plate and gave a pleased sound.  _“This is great, Mrs. Juhng!”_

Yunho's father said, “Dear, Micky loves your cooking.”

His mother smiled brightly.  _“Thank you, Yoochun!”_

Yoochun grinned.

Yunho sighed to himself. If this was what the next year was going to be like, his life was in for one hell of a time. He glared at Yoochun and his good looks. 'What an ass.' And it was such a shame he meant that as an insult and admiration. 'Totally wasted on a jerk like him.' He shook his head. “Can I be excused?”

His father gave his permission and wished his son a good night. With school starting tomorrow, Yunho wanted to get a good rest and it was a routine his father was familiar with.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” his mother said.

“ _Yoochun, perhaps you should head to bed too. You have a big day ahead of you,”_ Yunho's father said.

Yunho looked back, curious as to what he missed and caught the sight of a slightly shocked Yoochun staring at Yunho's father.

“ _But it's not even eight.”_ He wasn't complaining, Yunho figured. He sounded surprised. He really wished he knew what the boy was saying to his dad.

“ _Never the less, you'd be better off getting an early start.”_  Yunho knew that tone. It was his dad's 'Do what I say, no argument' tone. He glanced at Yoochun, wondering what was going on but only saw the boy close his dropped jaw and nod hesitantly.

“ _Right. Um, goodnight, sir.”_  He sounded confused.

“ _Goodnight,”_  Yunho's father replied followed by a  _“Night, dear,”_  from his mother.

Yoochun rose awkwardly and made to leave the dining-room when he saw Yunho hovering.  _“What are you looking at?”_  he asked.

Yunho narrowed his eyes. “Shut up.

“ _God, you make no sense. How can you not know any English? I thought Koreans take English class.”_ He rolled his eyes.

Yunho's grip on the stair banister tightened, not liking the boy's tone one bit. “What the hell! I have no idea what you're saying! How can you not know any Korean? You knew you were coming here for at least a year before actually getting on the plane. Did you really not study at all? You're so arrogant. Did you just expect everyone to cater to you?” He glared straight ahead, his body tense. One thing he couldn't stand were assholes who thought the world owed them everything. People like that were bullies, or horrible humans in general.

His mother's brother had been like that and it had gotten to be too upsetting and stressful for his mother to take care of him. A thirty year old guy who mooched off their parents, then his mother when they kicked them out. He would spend all her money on things they didn't need, but he wanted. He blamed her for everything and expected people to take care of him.

Yunho had never seen his mother as distressed and depressed as she had those few months his Uncle Sooman had stayed with them. “You need to grow up.”

It was silent the last of the way up the stairs.

He didn't understand what Yoochun said next, but even if he had, it would have been hard to make out as it was so low. “ _You sound so hot when you're angry.”_

Yunho sighed.  _“Night,”_ he said, one of the few words he knew, before going to his own room without a glance back at Yoochun's surprised and flushed face.


	2. Chapter Two

The only strange thing that happened the next morning was when another boy stumbled down his stairs in a rush. That’s when Yunho remembered last night and realized the rude American was not a nighttime nuisance like he had hoped, and was actually living across the hall from him.

Joy.

_“Sorry I’m late! I couldn’t figure out how to set up the alarm in my room.”_

Yunho stared at the other with a blank expression over the piece of toast that hung in his mouth. Was it hard to understand that every time he opened that, admittedly gorgeous, mouth that nothing useful came out?

 _“It okay, Yoochun. Eat first school.”_ Yunho listen to his mother say to Yoochun.

Yoochun smiled a little, a bit strained between the brow. Yunho guessed that it was showing how difficult it was to decipher so early in the morning. _“Thanks.”_

Yunho watched Yoochun pile his plate full of pancakes, bacon, toast, and an egg. He choked when he saw the other practically inhale an entire pancake. “What a pig,” he muttered with a grossed-out look.

His mother might not have heard his comment, but when Yoochun’s head snapped towards him, he gave his guest an overly sweet smile. _“Morning,”_ he greeted.

Yoochun blinked rapidly for a moment before he narrowed his eyes.

Yunho tilted his head in innocent, yet insincere confusion. “Yeah, two people can your language game,” he muttered, a smirk forming on his lips slightly.

“What game?” his mother asked, looking up.

Yunho shook his head. “It’s nothing, mom. Just a silly thing.”

She smiled. “Good! Games are a good way to get to know each other. I’m glad you’re getting along.” She rose and went to the kitchen to begin washing dishes.

The moment she left, Yunho scoffed and slouched in his seat. “Yeah, great fun.”

 _“’Re oo talkin’ ‘bout e?”_ Yoochun asked with a mouth full of food.

Yunho sneered. “Dude! Manners!? Gross.” He shook his head, irritated. ‘This is going to be a long day.’

Yoochun swallowed thickly and glared at him. _“Don’t give me that snooty look, you uptight jerk.”_ He scoffed.

If Yunho didn’t think so low of the other, he might have appreciated how much Yoochun’s throat could handle without gagging. But it so wasn’t the time or the person for that. He shook his head and got up. “Mom! I’m heading to school now!”

“Take Yoochun!”

 _“What?”_ Yoochun responded, having heard his name at the same time that Yunho demanded, “Why?”

“He doesn’t know the way, Yunho. Don’t be unreasonable,” she chided. “It’s expected of us to be good hosts to our guests.” She came around the corner Yunho was staring at forlornly and was wiping her hands. _“Yoochun, Yunho take you to school.”_

Yoochun nodded and smiled weakly at her, though Yunho supposed he might share a similarly sick look _. “Cool,”_ he replied and stood. It was the first time Yunho actually got a good look at him.

While Yunho’s uniform was pristine and orderly, he saw that Yoochun had his shirt untucked, tie nowhere to be seen, and the arms of his jacket and shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in disarray and instead of nice shoes, he wore the sneakers he had on yesterday.

Yunho rolled his eyes at the arrogance and lamented how all the cute guys were either straight or assholes. “Come on,” he said without actually meaning it and gestured again. He slipped on his shoes and made a mental note to tell his dad to explain common curtesy to Yoochun when he had the chance. He heard Yoochun muttering something under his breath somewhat darkly so he could only guess it was about him. He shrugged it off.

 _“If only that ass was on a nicer guy,”_ Yoochun continued complaining lowly. _“Well, it’s not much of an ass, but still.”_ He sighed _. “It’s only the second day and I’m already sexually frustrated. Wonderful.”_

Yunho silently wondered if he should be worried that the other was talking to himself so much. ‘Watch him be planning my death.’ Trying to put that worry aside, yet keeping the other in his sight, he pointed out landmarks along the way. “The library,” he pointed and mimed opening a book. “Park.” He pointed to the swings.

Yoochun gave him a flat look. _“You know, I’d appreciate this a lot more if you didn’t say all that with childlike excitement as if I was three.”_

Yunho huffed. “Ungrateful ass. I’m _trying_ to be helpful.”

_“Okay dude, either you turn around and at least give me something nice to look at on the way to school or get angry enough to get your voice deep, because seriously, your face is putting me off right now.”_

Sighing, Yunho gave up. This was totally pointless. Yoochun couldn’t understand him. Even the most simple Korean seemed to be lost to him. He turned around and missed the hum of appreciation that followed the action. He just pointed to random buildings at turns and left it at that. He would just have to make sure he walked with the other a few more times. Heaven forbid he left and the idiot ended up getting lost on Seoul.

They made it to school quickly and Yunho headed to his locker like he did every day, only to jump when he heard _, “Where do I go?”_

Yunho turned to look at Yoochun who was taking in his surrounding curiously. “What are you doing?” He asked, drawing the other’s attention. “Go to the office or something.”

The other just gave him an annoyed look and dropped his bag to his feet and crossed his arms. _“Yeah, we’re not getting anywhere,”_

Yunho sighed and only just resisted facepalming violently. Running a hand over his face roughly, he met Yoochun’s eyes and said slowly, “ _Go_ ,” with an exaggerated wave of both hands in a shooing motion.

The scoff that came from Yoochun’s throat was reminiscent of one Yunho had only seen drama stars make. _“You’re an ass,”_ he told Yunho without hesitance.

When Yunho only arched an eyebrow at him before turning to pick out his books, Yoochun hummed suddenly and reached for his phone. Yunho figured if he ignored Yoochun enough, the other would just walk off and find someone else to bother.

“You are. Dick.”

Yunho’s head snapped up and his mouth fell open at the sound of Korean. He hadn’t realized that Korean would actually make the other’s voice sound even more gravelly. He almost missed the clear break in the way Yoochun had tried to say it.

“What!?” He demanded. He saw Yoochun smirking at him before Yoochun stuck out his tongue childishly before pocketing his phone.

 _“Technology does wonders,”_ he joyfully commented.

“Why you little-“

“Yo, Yunho!”

Yunho was distracted by the familiar voice and spotted a tall boy heading his way. “Oh, Changmin, thank god!”

Changmin stopped before him and grinned. “What’s up?”

_“Holy Hell and a slice of Heaven, you’re hot.”_

They turned to the new sound and Yoochun had a light blush dusting his cheeks as he eyed Changmin up and down.

“Dude, what?” Yunho asked, tired of what he was missing.

Changmin’s smile turned smug. _“So I’ve been told.”_

Yoochun gasped. _“You know English!?”_

Changmin laughed and leaned against a locker. _“Of course I know English. I know five languages. How many do you know?”_ He flashed a glance at Yunho who looked irritated and lost. _“I’m guessing Korean isn’t one.”_

_“Nope. Just know the one. Thank God for you.”_

Changmin’s eyebrows rose in surprise at that.

 _“Oh God, I didn’t mean- not like, thank God for you – not that I wouldn’t be, because, like, look at you! – but like…. Because you know… English…. And stuff. Yeah. Wow.”_ Yoochun smacked himself, face burning red.

Changmin laughed loudly. _“Chill, it’s fine.”_ He shook his head with a smirk. _“I’m Changmin Shim.”_ Changmin offered his hand. _“Feel free to call me Max if you can’t pronounce it.”_

 _“Changin. Chang-Mhin.”_ Yoochun shook his head while he took Changmin’s hand in greeting. _“Max it is, then.”_ He grinned widely. _“I’m Micky Park. But uh, the Juhngs are calling me by my Korean name. Yoochun. But please, call me Micky. Please. I need English so much right now,”_ he begged desperately.

“Okay, what am I missing?” Yunho snapped. “I’m being left out while you flirt with my new roommate. Nice, Min.”

Changmin shrugged. “Hey, you snooze, you lose.”

His mouth fell open. “W-what!? You jerk! I was not snoozing!”

Changmin held up his hands in mock surrender. “Don’t get mad at me just because you keep falling asleep in English class. If you wanted him- ooph!” he gasped out when Yunho jammed his elbow into his side.

Yunho laughed when Changmin winced. “Not so tough now, are you, Minnie?” he teased.

Changmin opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Yoochun turning to Yunho. _"You're such a pain in the ass,"_  the boy huffed out as he glared at Yunho.  
  
Changmin choked on a laugh that fought its way through his lips.  
  
Yunho scowled, drawn back into the realization that Yoochun was still there. He sighed. "What did he say?" he asked the younger, irritated.  
  
Changmin glanced at him and then he smirked. "He said he likes you."  
  
"What?!" Yunho practically yelled, jaw dropping.  
  
Yoochun jumped in surprise at the sudden rise in sound.  _"What? What did he say?"_  he asked Changmin, staring at Yunho apprehensively.  
  
"Oh God, what now?" Yunho immediately responded, eyes wide with surprise as he stared at the other. He felt a twist in his stomach, interest and excitement present.  
  
Changmin glanced between them both, head switching between them for a moment before he burst out laughing. " **Oh, this is going to be so fun** ," he said in Japanese to no one in particular.

When two uncomprehending and anxious faces meet his eyes, he just laughs louder. He casually swung his arm over Yoochun’s shoulders. “I’m going to take this kid to the office to get him placed. See you at lunch!” he called, waving with his fingers teasingly and winking.

Yunho couldn’t even argue as the bell rang and he had to get to class. But he watched the two make their way through the growing crowd before he turned and ran to make roll call.

-

 _“Wait, you actually like Yunho?”_ Changmin asked Yoochun over the food in his mouth.

Yoochun jumped, quick to shut him up. _“Be quiet!”_ He looked around, noting just how many people were looking at him now. _“I get persecuted at home for being gay. I don’t need that here!”_ he hissed.

Changmin gave him a look that made Yoochun feel stupid. _“What?”_

Changmin just shook his head. _“Did you study anything about Korea over the past year? At all?”_

Yoochun shook his head. _“I was busy,”_ he averted, awkwardly.

Changmin crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him, waiting.

Yoochun scowled. _“Look, I had a job, okay? I had to keep up with school while also making sure there was stuff to eat and bills were getting paid. Leave it, okay?”_ Yoochun dug into his food angrily. _“It would figure that the cutest guy ever would hate gays.”_

 _“I don’t hate gays,”_ Changmin told him. _“I already said you have a waist I’d love to hold while I –“_

Yoochun cut him off quickly. _“I was talking about Youknow, you idiot.”_

Changmin choked over his food and began coughing, taking breaths, only to use them to laugh. “God, you think Yunho hates gays. That’s a classic,” he said, shaking his head in amusement. “Oh, this is just perfect.”

_“What?”_

Changmin waved Yoochun’s quieries off. _“I can’t believe you think Yunho’s more hot than me. I’m hurt.”_

“I heard my name,” Yunho said as he joined them after leaving the lunch line. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” Changmin immediately said casually. “Just the usual. Talking about how hot you are.”

Yunho glared. “You better not be!”

“Why not?” he asked, confused.

Yunho slammed his fist down on the table, making a loud sound that caused several people around him to jump. “Why not?” he reiterated through ground teeth. “Because I can’t have some stupid American telling my parents that I’m gay! Just because most people are okay with it doesn’t mean my dad would be. You know that. Stop fucking around.”

Changmin frowned at him.

 _“Just what is your problem!?”_ Yoochun demanded. _“You don’t go around causing scenes!”_

Yunho turned his glare at Yoochun. “And what are you wanting now? Huh? Oh, that’s right. You don’t speak Korean!”

Changmin interrupted Yoochun before he could speak. “Hyung,” he stated, calling the other’s attention at his respectful tone, “I’m sorry. I was only playing. I haven’t said anything about you to him. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Yunho smiled weakly. “Thanks, Min.”

Changmin paused. “But you know, he actually-“

Yunho put his hand in the air, cutting him off. “Don’t want to hear it.”

He shook his head. “No, really-“

“Still don’t want to hear it. Just let it die, Min.”

The younger teen gave him a disbelieving look. He sighed.  **“You’re such an idiot,”**  he told Yunho plainly.  **“Why am I your friend?”**    
  
_"What?_ " Yoochun asked Changmin, looked between them with a confused expression. _"Wait, did you tell him I was gay!?"_  he demanded to know, face full of embarrassed anger.  
  
Changmin turned his face upwards.  **“God, what have I done to deserve this?”**


End file.
